At present, in the conventional aluminum wheel squeeze casting, molten aluminum is directly guided into a center metering barrel and pushed into a mold cavity from bottom to top through a squeezing rod, then high pressure is applied to plasticize the solidified metal shell, the unsolidified metal bears isostatic pressure and is solidified under high pressure at the same time, and a finished casting is finally obtained. In the molten aluminum filling process, the molten aluminum is driven by the hydraulic pressure of the squeezing rod, so the filling speed is difficult to control and the phenomena of air entrapment and the like are easy to occur. In particular, the pore defect of the aluminum wheel rim occupies a large proportion, which seriously affects the yield.